1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electromagnet devices, and in particular, to a polar electromagnet device including a permanent magnet.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a polar electromagnet device, a release electromagnet device has been known including a movable armature held in a freely projecting manner in a predetermined direction, a fixed armature arranged facing the movable armature, a tripping spring for biasing the movable armature in the projecting direction, a permanent magnet for holding the tripping spring in an accumulated state, a yoke configuring a magnetic path of the magnetic flux from the permanent magnet through the movable armature and the fixed armature, and an electromagnet for generating a demagnetizing field with respect to the magnetic field by the permanent magnet based on the detection result of an abnormal current, where the magnetic flux density that passes the contacting surface when the movable armature and the fixed armature contact is greater than or equal to one tesla.